El Precio de la Soledad
by Elizabeth Huddy
Summary: Basada despues de el final de la serie House y Cuddy se reencuentran en el Funeral de Wilson pero varias cosas trairan problemas a su relación
1. Funeral de Wilson

Ella se sentía como si no valiera la vida por no evitar que House que entrara a ese edificio en llamas por no estar en el funeral pero en ese momento estaba decidida no dejaría a Wilson era una gran pérdida sentía que el mundo se le venía encima House House era el amor de su vida a pesar de lo que había hecho a pesar de las tantas ocasiones que la había hecho llorar era y es el amor de su vida pero ahora lo había perdido bueno eso era lo que ella creía.

Él sabía que era mucho riesgo ir al funeral de su mejor amigo pero no lo dejaría solo. En ese momento se sentía más solo que nunca las vicodinas ya no eran suficientes quería marihuana o a Cuddy porque con ella no necesitaba todas las porquerías que se metía

:::::Flash Back::::

Después del encuentro ya después de tanta pasión. La observaba dormir se miraba tan hermosa sentía su respiración ya más tranquila.

:::::Fin del Flash Back::::

Estaba recostado recordando como la hacía enojar su postura autoría su gestos estaba totalmente harto

House: porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza se decía un poco molesto puso un poco de marihuana en la pipa y comenzó a inhalar como el humo volaba comenzó a reír como un idiota

Wilson: Wow House así que así es como evitas tus problemas

House: cállate Wilson tu estas muerto dijo molesto demonios no debí haber combinado marihuana whisky y vicodinas

Wilson: está bien quieres que me valla quien prefieres que aparezca Amber kuthner o tu padre sustituto

House: porque no te vas a allá con Jesús san pedro debe estar esperándote en la puerta no lo hagas esperar vamos ve a saludar a todos los que se te han muee..rr..too fue lo ultimo que dijo pues callo desmayado en el cuarto de hotel


	2. Chapter 2

En ese momento eran algo como las 3 de la mañana estaba un poco confundido que hacía en el suelo como un disparo recordó todo con un poco de dificultad se levantó y decidió dormir aun lo que quedaba de noche.

Al día siguiente ella entraba a la funeraria un poco tétrica y a la vez alegre observo muchas caras conocidas algunos se sorprendieron al mirarla ahí otros no se percataron de su presencia o no la reconocieron

Lisa – escucho su nombre asi que se dio media vuelta para mirar quien era- Hola contesto y la rubia mujer le dio un abrazo

Hola que haces aquí- dijo con cara muy triste

Solo no quería darle el último adiós a James trato-de sonreír pero no puedo la pena era muy grande

Yo ya me voy esto me está afectando mucho adiós lisa- dijo despidiéndose

Adiós Sam- dijo

.se despidieron Cuddy paso a sentarse y mirar un punto fijo hundiéndose en sus pensamiento

La miro entrar venía con una de esas típicas faldas ajustadas que le hacían resaltar un su figura aunque ahora estaba un poco más delgada y el cabello también un poco más largo lo que le sorprendió es que venía sola ningún idiota la acompañaba de repente miro una rubia que se le acercaba y comenzó a hablarle rápido la identifico era la ex de Wilson.

El llevaba una gabardina negra gafas oscuras para que nadie lo reconociera y estaba sentado en una esquina.

De repente miro a Cuddy que se despedía de la luego siguió a Cuddy con la mirada pudo mirar un poco su rostro triste tenia unas ganas de ir con ella en ese momento y contarle todo pero se controló ya había hecho muchas estupideces como para hacer otra.

Había pasado una media hora y ella no se movía ni el tampoco unos segundo después ella se levanto

Se acercó al enorme ataúd un verde metal-James dijo ahí estaba uno de sus grandes amigos más blanco y pálido que nunca ella mas o menos supo lo que había pasado aun recordaba cómo le habían dado la desgarradora noticia de que House había muerto y su estúpida respuesta.

:::FLASH BACK:::

Cuddy-una voz masculina le decía del otro lado de la línea rápido la identifico

Qué sucede que quieres Foreman- dijo muy enojada

Cuddy no te enojes solo llamaba para decirte que-hizo una pausa

Que sucede Foreman es algo del hospital sabes que yo no tengo nada que ver ahí

No no eso pasa que… House Hou-lo interrumpió

A con eso sabes que tampoco no tengo nada que ver con eso ni con las estupideces que haga

CUDDY! HOUSE MURIO!- la interrumpió y se lo dijo así de golpe sin anestesia…. Cuddy cuddy

Sabes que tampoco no tengo nada que ver con eso dijo fríamente mientras cortaba la llamada

:::Fin del Flash Back:::

Ya hacia frente al gran ataúd verde después de ese amargo recuerdo tenia, muchas ganas de llorar pero era demasiado orgullosa como para que alguien la mirara llorar así que camino hacia el baño.

Primero reviso todos lo cubículos del baño de damas al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente vacío finalmente saco ese llanto que lo había estado reteniendo uno de los llantos más doloroso ni con la muerte de su padre había llorado así no se percató de que alguien había entrado al baño de damas de repente se escuchó….

El la observo alejarse muy rápido no dejaría que se fuera necesitaba mirarla más tiempo o contarle todo de una vez la siguió con mucha cautela para que nadie lo mirara pero aun así no sabía que le diría se quedó unos minutos afuera del baño de damas pensándolo bien hasta que lo decidió y entro y la escucho llorar sintió como el corazón se le partía y el dolor de su pierna se volvía más fuerte.

No estaras llorando por este idiota y sensual cojito-dijo con su típico sarcasmo

No lo podía creer era esa voz que tanto extrañaba paro de llorar en seco se susto no creia lo que estaba viendo era Gregory House.

Esto…esto…-no lo podía creer- tu..tu.. estas muerto-decia mientras se acercaba lentamente

Hmmm lo crees entonces miras fantasmas Lisa Cuddy

No lo puedo creer dijo acercándose a ese hombre alto de ojos azules

Lo abrazo muy fuerte House respondió al abrazo la cual luego de unos segundos lo termino

House que demonios pasa ahora que sigue ese cadáver que está ahí en el ataúd es falso dijo con ese tono dulce pero triste y confundió ala vez

No Cuddy ese si es real después de 6 meses que era mas de lo que esperaba que Wilson murió.

Volvió a abrazarlo bueno se abrazaron-House no entiendo nada explícame que mi cabeza esta totalmente revuelta

Bueno pero este es el mejor lugar para hacerlo ven a mi hotel aquí esta la dirección te veo ahí en unas horas bien de Wilson.

Ella solo asintió el salió primero del baño luego ella el funeral transcurrió tranquilo pero aun asi triste

Unas horas después se escuchó un… toc toc toc en la puerta del ex médico se levantó para abrir y ahí estaba más hermosa pero claro nunca lo aceptaría era House

Hola

Hola-dijo mientras le daba espacio para que pasara

Ya dentro de la habitación había una mesa con 3 sillas asi que cuddy se sento luego house-quieres algo de tomar

No gracias podrías explicarme que rayos pasa dijo ya un poco desesperada

Bueno tratare de resumirlo un poco dijo sobándose la cien….. después de un no muy largo relato

Y que harás ahora supongo que ya casi no tienes suficiente dinero-dijo dedicándole una mirada profunda de compasión

No tengo idea supongo que solo me queda irme a México Canadá no lo sé o entregarme y que me den como 10 o más años

Oh seguir asi

No lo se no lo se-dijo un poco molesto-cada vez creo que fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte

No digas eso tu solo querías junto a Wilson los últimos meses que le quedaban dijo tomando su mano y mirándolo a los ojos porque un mirada vale más que mil palabras.

Tenía de nuevo ese estúpido impulso de besarlo no se lo aguanto ahora no era el momento de tragarse sus sentimientos ahora tenía que sacarlos lo beso se besaron era un beso pasional y ala vez lleno de sentimiento cada beso de ese hombre de ojos azules la hacía volar era algo inevitables en cambio a el sus besos sus labios como los extrañaba cuddy era como esa vicodina esa heroína que lo hacía ya no sentir ese insoportable dolor de la pierna.

Esa bomba que había estado esperando ese fuego para explotar al fin lo hizo eran 1 año y seis meses sin verse si tocarse y convertirse en uno mismo ambos eso era inevitable la levanto de la silla luego la acorralo en una esquina para seguir besándola y con sus manos tocarla ella mordía un poco su oreja lo cual sabía que le encantaba y a la vez le causaba escalofríos los pies de ella se engancharon a la cintura de House. El ya no podía mas la llebo hasta la cama y la bajo lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su saco cuando….

House alto

Que pasa dijo aun besándola con la voz entrecortada

House por favor alto no he sido sincera contigo…lo que no te he dicho es que estoy casada

**Aaaa soy mala perdón por tardarme tanto como lo prometí es mas largo dejen comentario sea bueno sea malo es aceptable prometo ya no tardar tanto**


	3. Chapter 3

House alto

Que pasa dijo aun besándola con la voz entrecortada

House por favor alto no he sido sincera contigo…lo que no te he dicho es que estoy casada

House solo se quedó un poco helado a tan gran revelación-por favor-por favor no te vayas- es lo único que pudo decir realmente estaba sorprendido pero aun así siguió besándola

House por favor no quiero engañarlo-le decía entre besos

Pero yo si quiero que le seas infiel-de nuevo la besaba pero ahora con desesperación

Por favor House no me lo hagas más difícil-con cada beso que le daba House la hacía cada vez más caer rendida a sus pies hasta que lo hizo

Mientras entre besos House le decía por favor Lisa no te vayas te necesito-ahora si le quito el saco bueno entre los dos mientras de besaban hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior el comenzó acariciando su feminidad con mucho cuidado y paciencia mientras ella sentía que ya no podía con tanta pasión pero a la vez le encantaba hasta que empezó la primera envestida la cual le arranco un gran gemido a la decana lo cual lo calentó mas pero quería disfrutarlo y alargarlo lo más que pudiera pero Cuddy no aguardar más tomo el control deprisa y a la vez con calma mientras lo besaba el cuello y todas las partes que alcanzaba lo cual a él le encantaba olía su perfume una combinación de perfume caro y ese ahora que ella ya tenía impregnado a su piel mientras pero esos movimiento de caderas que hacia Cuddy lo volvían loco y le arrancaba gemidos al ex médico y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás pero cuando tenían relaciones parecía que en realidad era una guerra sobre quien llevara el control ahora fue House quedo encima de ella y tomo ese ritmo lento y que a veces aceleraba y el cual sabía que le encantaba y que solo usaba con ella…

Ya controlando ambos las respiraciones mientras se acariciaban y con las miradas perdidas en sus pensamientos por que no sabían cómo comenzar la conversación

Tengo que irme esto fue un error-dijo levantándose de la cama para vestirse…

Ya que estaba a punto de irse House reacciono se puso su bóxer y la tomo de la cintura

Espera no te vayas-dijo con su tono seductor

Por favor House suéltame fue solo un estúpido impulso tengo que irme Rachel y Marcus me están esperando

Ósea que te casaste con un negro si tienes que irte tal vez este convirtiendo al Rachel en un pandillera que se yo

El no es negro no pienso discutir este es el final House… Adios para siempre House

No no por favor ahora te necesito más que nunca.. tu eres mi vida… tu eres mi todo…dijo tratando de convencerla

Date cuenta que me estas involucrando en tu fraude- le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente y dijo- adiós Gregory House

Adiós Lisa Cuddy

Era ese maldito adiós de nuevo era la realidad no la quería involucrar.

**::::1 año después::::**

Ahí estaba tirado en el frio suelo de esa banqueta bebiendo whisky luego que lo termino comenzó a fumar un poco de marihuana de nuevo había caído a ese maldito vicio pero si ella nada tenía sentido ese era el Precio de la soledad empezó a reír pero aun así ese maldito dolor no disminuía pero aun así esa sensación de paz que recorría sus pulmones lo calmaba un poco no supo si se desmayó o se durmió pero se levantó y ese maldito dolor seguía ahí estaba harto decidió terminar con todo de una vez lo poco de dinero que le quedaba lo había gastado en esa botella de whisky estaba cansado de vivir a veces pensaba que la miraba pero no sabía si acercarse porque no sabía si era una alucinación oh si era realmente ella se sentía solo no tenía amigos ni nadie con quien hablar bueno estaba su madre pero no podía ir con ella pensaba que le daría un infarto si descubría que no estaba muerto y aparte su madre ya había hecho su vida de nuevo y se había casado con ese tipo que pensaba que era su padre que ni se acordaba como mierda de llamaba …

Total varios minutos después se cansó de pensar se cansó de recordar mientras caminaba y miro un puente dedujo que había varias rocas y en cuanto callera morirá al instante o por el dolor de su pierna no podría nadar o quizá moriría de hipotermia por las altas bajas temperatura

Wilson: estas seguro- el solo asintió

Se sentía destrozada el idiota de su esposo la había engañado lo que más le duele es que había sido más de una vez y ella como una idiota lo perdonaba claro ella también lo había hecho pero nunca se lo diría pero aun así estaba totalmente harta! La situación se estaba poniendo un poco mal se le había salido de las manos el idiota hijo de mil putas se había atrevido a golpearla lo único bueno fue que Rachel no se encontraba en la casa no se perdonaría si le causara algún mal a su pequeña de repente lo que miro la saco de sus pensamiento y la hizo frenar de pronto el auto. Era House tratando de quitarse la vida rápido bajo del auto y lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que hiciera una estupidez.

House que demonios haces

Aun confundido dijo-Cuddy que haces aquí

Tratando que de que no hagas algo estúpido

Y ese moretón dijo señalando entre su mejilla y su ojo un poco morado- fue ese hijo de perra-dijo enojado

Si-dijo agachando la mirada-pero no me cambies es el tema ahora explícame porque te querías suicidar dijo con su tono autoritario muy de ella

Yo solo quería nadar un poco

No evadas mi pregunta

Ya ya ok pero primero si me invitas un café que me estoy por morir de hipotermia

Ok pero primero vamos a un hotel

Solo hizo un gesto exagerado y dijo Cuddy yo solo dije un café pero si lo quieres con final feliz dijo con su tono seductor

Solo sonrió y dijo eres un puerco House en primera me Salí de mi casa por razones obvias en segunda tú necesitas una ducha apestas en tercera lo del café te lo acepto pero sin final feliz

En primero yo siempre te protegeré que ese idiota no te vuelva a hacer daño en segunda me ofendes así tratas aun vagabundo que finge su muerte y en tercera aguafiestas y en cuarta no se seme olvido-fue lo último pues se abalanzo a besarla mientras ella pudo saborear con ese beso de nuevo el whisky que hace unas horas se había tomado como si fuera agua y también el olor de la marihuana que aún seguía impregnado en su ropa .

House has estado fumado marihuana

Mmm tal vez bueno bueno dame las llaves del auto

Para que

Para manejar yo manejo te recuerdo que me debes un café

Ambos entraron al auto y claramente olía a su perfume no a su perfume aso aroma que solo era de ella esa esencia especial Lisa Cuddy en el camino no se dijeron nada pasaron por los cafés llegaron al hotel como a Cuddy no le gustaban los hoteles pequeños así que fueron a uno así como de entr estrellas ni muy elegante ni muy sencillo se registraron y para la suerte de House solo había una habitación disponible una sola cama el saltaba de alegría por dentro Cuddy estaba muy preocupada porque sabía que a la mas mínima provocación de su parte encendería de nuevo esa llama que ha estado apagada desde la primera vez que su esposa la había engañado le daba asco tener relaciones con su esposo y ahora estaba mas que preocupada porque los dos no podrían estar quietos es esas 4 paredes.

* * *

**Dedicacion **

**1 Ana gracias por ayudarme a que pueda actualizar perdón por no haberte dado las gracias en el anterior **

**2 Iara Edelstein espero que tu corazón Huddy ya me odie menos xD**

**Malas no pésimas noticias reprobé la primera unidad de algebra y lo mas probable es que mi mama me quite la computadora por eso actualice rápido o tal vez me estoy precipitando y no me diga nada bueno eso espero Bueno besos ya saben dejen comentario es lo que me da ánimos para seguir actualizando :D**


	4. Confesiones

Ya en la habitación Cuddy ordeno un poco de ropa limpia para House pero claro mas astuta ordeno también un catre por suerte si tenían en el hotel para que House durmiera ahi... tocaron la puerta

Aqui esta lo que ordeno-dijo entregándole la ropa limpia

Gracias pasa- dijo dándole espacio para que pasara armara el catre

De nada disfrute su estancia

Gracias dijo dandole propina al joven

En ese momento House estaba tomado una ducha toc toc toc

House aqui esta la ropa limpia

Me podrías ayudar es que no me alcanzo a tallar muy bien la espalda

Jajaja apresurate House que yo también quiero ducharme

Porque no tomamos un baño juntos tenemos a ahorrar agua Cuddy ahi salvar el planeta

Rápido House

:::10 minutos después:::

House salia de la ducha

Al fin

No tarde tanto

:::15 minutos después:::

No no no yo dormiré en la cama tu en el catre para eso lo trajeron

Olvidas que soy cojo sera como una cama de clavos para mi pierna-pero la verdad era que House casi no le molestaba la idea del catre solo que quería dormir con Cuddy sin relaciones solo abrazarla oler su perfume- Esta bien Mama pero me dará frió dijo asiendo un puchero

Los dos recostados Cuddy en la cama y House en el catre la pierna estaba tranquila pero aun así no podía dormir se sentía inútil como si lo hubieran castigado esa mujer era como su antojo como sus fresas con crema o su chocolate ahí estaba no resistía mas decidió ir a embriagarse se puso los pantalones que era parte de la ropa limpia que hace unos minutos le habían traído tomo prestada la tarjeta de crédito de Cuddy pero ella tampoco podía dormir pensó que trataría de suicidarse de nuevo se vistió y fue a buscarlo pero no era nada de lo que ella creía estaba en el bar bebiendo

Tan incomodo era el catre

No solo no podia dormir

Podemos hablar ahora

Sobre que quieres hablar

No lo se empecemos en porque te querías suicidar

No es lo mismo querer vivir a no tener nada porque vivir

Cuddy no encontraba las palabras para darle consuelo pues House tenia mucha razón-No digas eso creí que iras a Canadá o México

Se supone que ese era el plan pero..

Pero...

Pero unas de las prostitutas descubrió lo de tu sabes me chantajeo y asi que tuve que darle el dinero de mi departamento por suerte Wilson me había dejado un poco de dinero

Yo te ayudare

Cuddy cuddy no quiero tu lastima yo haber como me las arreglo

House por favor permite me ayudarte con... esto

Ahora tu explícame como permitiste que esa idiota te golpeara dijo dando se vuelta así ella y acariciando su mejilla dulcemente

Me puede traer un tequila doble-le dijo al cantinero

Wow recuerda que el tequila te pone cachonda- con ese comentario al menos la hizo sonreír un poco-Bueno ahora dime que paso

El idiota de ex esposo

Espera ex

Le pedí el divorcio


	5. Desayuno

Espera ex

Le pedí el divorcio

House solo se quedo en silencio y la dejo que siguiera-hace una horas llegue a mi casa y lo encontré ebrio y-fue interrumpida por su llanto que de repente salio de la nada, House la consoló porque le partía el corazón que llorara pero sola controlo ese amargo llanto y siguió con el relato.

El.. trato de abusar de mi así fue como me golpeo y yo le dije y yo le di un rodillazo en la entre pierna y lo empuje solo que se golpeo en la cabeza y quedo inconsciente hice lo mas rápido que pude mis maletas y le deje los papeles de divorcio-de nuevo volvió a salir ese llanto lleno de vergüenza y desilucion House solo la volvió a consolarla y la beso para que supiera que a pesar de ser el siempre contara con el.

Si ese cabrón te vuelve a tocar lo mato

Le dio otro beso Cuddy casi no correspondió se fueron abrazados hasta a la habitación. Llegaron a la habitación House dispuesto a dormir en el catre cuando la cálida y suave mano de Cuddy lo detuvo.

Duerme conmigo Greg tengo miedo-House solo asintió la abrazo ella no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo pero aun así House podía sentir el miedo en cada fibra de su piel. La seguía abrazando y al oído le dijo muy suavemente- No tengas miedo mi amor-y así fueron rendidos por el sueño y el cansancio.

House despertó primero se miraba tan linda dormida sus hermosos rizos que brillaban con el hermoso amanecer recordó a la pequeña demonio.

:::Flash Back:::

Tienes Correo Espero que tu pierna se recupere y volvamos a ser amigos tu maldita rata sarnosa.

:::Fin del Flash Back:::

Cuddy comenzó a despertar House solo se hizo el dormido ya mas despierta comenzó a mirar cada una de sus facciones.

Se que soy hermoso pero no es para tanto.

Buenos días para ti también.

No se tu pero yo tengo mucha hambre.

De acuerdo me doy un baño y nos vamos- el solo asintió.

**10 minutos después **

Al fin te juro que ahi una guerra en mi estomago.

Jaja no seas exagerado.

Al entrar al pequeño restaurante del Hotel Cuddy ordeno fruta y café House ordeno huevos con tocino y pan francés y café.

Y donde dejaste a Rachel.

A Cuddy le sorprendió la pregunta y a la vez le causo ternura-Esta con mi hermana la recogeré en 3 días pero tengo miedo de que Marcus me la quiera quitar-dijo muy preocupada.

Créeme no lo hará dijo enlazando su mano con la suya encima de la mesa

Ahora dime porque no le has dicho a tu madre

Dicho que?

Lo de tu falsa muerte

Porque no quiero causarle un infarto ademas ella ya hizo su vida de nuevo para que cargarla con mis problemas no quiero... que se siga preocupando por mis adicciones mi pierna y por las estupideces que haga.

Quienes mas lo saben

Solo tu y Wilson ahora como ya no existe wilson Solamente tu

Fue lo ultimo que dijo pues fueron interrumpidos por el camarero que ya les traía lo que habían ordenado-aqui tienen lamento interrumpir pobre cho

Gracias dijo house solo se quedo esperando que se fuera odiaba que lo interrumpieran

Iban a la mitad del desayuno cuando HOUSE QUE ESA LA DE AYA NO ES...

* * *

**Muajajaj quien creen que sea **

**Bueno Happy Halloween adelantado XD**

**Dejen comentario asalten niños y quiten le los dulces es lo que haré yo :D o den dulces bueno yo me ire a hueviar el carro de mi maestra de Álgebra que la odio que por cierto tengo examen de ella D: deseen me suerte bye besos **


	6. Chapter 6

Iban a la mitad del desayuno cuando.

HOUSE QUE ESA LA DE AYA NO ES... Stacy y Marck.

House procuro voltear con mucha cautela.

Mierda mierda.

Haber escóndete de bajo de la mesa.

Que¬_¬.

Escóndete creo que viene para acá y no te han visto ahora escóndete.

esta bien ya voy- sabia que la maldita pierna lo mataría otra parte podría mirarle la piernas a Cuddy.

Falsa alarma creo que no vienen para acá pero si son ellos-dijo con un susurro a House ya dispuesto a salir de su escondite- No no mil veces mierda si vienen para acá.

¬¬ Si o no.

Siii ahora cállate...

Lisa hola que sorpresa.

Hola Stacy Marck como han estado... no te mire en el funeral de James.

No no pude ir lamentable mente ese mismo día murió una tía mía y pues no podía estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo bueno veo que tienes compañía.

Mierda nos descubrió pensaba House.

No no es de un amigo pero tubo que irse.

Ok entonces te acompañamos.

No no tienen que ademas tengo cosas que hacer.

Esta bien gusto en verte-se despidieron luego de seguirlos con la mirada hasta que se fueran.

Ya se fue.

Si House sal.

Rayos creí que nos había descubierto.

Bueno yo ya estoy satisfecha y tu.

También.

Ok pediré la cuenta.

Iban en elevador directo a su cuarto y esta vez House comenzó la conversación.

Que crees que estén haciendo en este hotel o te están investigando o Stacy se quiere tirar al tipo del Room Service.

Jajaja no lo se realmente no me importa la vida sexual de Stacy.

De nuevo silencio...

House quiero ayudarte.

Si quieres mini Greg hace mucho que no recive amor dijo con su tono seductor.

Hablo enserio yo te ayudare a que vallas a México.

No no Cuddy tu tendrás muchos próximamente gastos no no.

Próximamente?

Si con lo de tu divorcio luego Rachel ira a la Universidad.

House apenas esta en el kinder y con lo de mi divorcio si gastare un poco pero no tanto y quiero ayudarte a que puedas reconstruir tu vida.

...El caso es que... yo quiero que tu estés en mi vida ven conmigo y también Rachel hagamos una nueva vida juntos.

Te amo y lo beso con tanto sentimiento.

Al fin llego el elevador al piso que tanto esperaban los dos iban chocando con las paredes del angosto pasillo.

Mientras trataba de abrir la habitación espera aquí no es jaja.

Si tienes razón.

Al fin llegaron a su habitación y comenzó el juego de caricias y besos que solo el oxigeno los hacia separarse comenzó a desvestir a Cuddy con tanta paciencia esa mujer que desde hace años conocía cada parte de su cuerpo y el cual era adicto a esa figura singular de ella mientras ella casi arranco los botones de su camisa azul cielo...

Toc toc toc.

No habrás seguía besándola con pasión.

Espera puede ser importante.

Lisa perdóname amor no quise hacerte daño vamos a hablar hambree por favor.

Es ese hijo de perra déjame partirle su madre.

No House por favor no lo hagas no quiero que tengas mas problemas déjame saber que quiere vamos por favor escóndete no quiero que te vea-House se puso su camisa y Cuddy una bata de baño.

Que quieres esto se acabo quédate con la casa si quieres con tal de que salgas de mi vida y me dejes en paz.

Vamos Lisa yo te quiero.

House si hijo de perra si la quisieras tanto no la hubieras golpeado pensaba House enfurecido.

Estas ebrio.

Vamos Lisa ahí que revivir los viejos tiempos-dijo acercando se le mientras trataba de besarle pero antes de eso Cuddy le dio un rodillazo en la entre pierna como la anterior noche- aaaa- se quejo si aire Marcuss mientras Cuddy lo saca y cerraba con mil seguros la habitación.

Cuddy solo comenzó a llora como una niña pequeña asustada por los truenos House salio del escondite ya iba directamente a la puerta detrás de el para golpearlo pero Cuddy.

No por favor House quédate conmigo.

El solo comenzó a consolarla y darle todo su amor tratando de retomar el ritmo que llevaban la besaba lento y a veces aceleraba un poco.

Por favor me duele mucho verte llora y mas por ese idiota-la seguia besando hasta que consiguio calmarla

* * *

**Les gusto :D Reviews! porfavor entro ala pagina y veo mi historia toda pobre **

**Ok PROPUESTAS**

**1 HABER A DONDE QUIEREN QUE MANDE A HOUSE Y CUDDY HABIA PENSADO EN CANADA PERO NO SE NADA ASI QUE MEJOR ESTOYPENSANDO EN MEXICO EN LOS CABOS ESTA HERMOSO AHI QUE DICEN O PROPONGAN ME OTRA PARTE **

**2 TENGO UN FIC ESCRITO Y OTROS TRES QUE AUN ESTAN EN MI MENTE QUIEREN QUE LOS SUBA O QUIEREN QUE SIGA ACTUALIZANDO HASTA QUE TERMINE ESTE.**

**OK bye Reviews! please **


	7. Solo Tu y yo

Fueron recuperando poco a poco el ritmo, también la paciencia, la lujuria y algo que ambos los dos mucho necesitaban la felicidad ese sentimiento, que solo Cuddy de alguna forma hacía sentir a House y que House sin saber de alguna forma hacía sentir a Cuddy con su simple presencia.

Te extrañe mucho-decía Cuddy mientras no paraba de besar a House mientras de nuevo volvía a quitarle la camisa.

Ssshhhh no hables-decía mientras, la tomaba de la fina cara de la ex decana para así profundizar el beso.

Era un momento incomparable no había, prejuicios o ex esposos molestos que esperaban no llegaran a arruinarlo, o a interrumpirlos. La tomo suavemente por la cintura y la tumbo en la cama, Cuddy solo se dejaba querer dejando que House llevara el control todo lo hacía muy lento no había prisas, ninguno de los dos supo cuando se quedaron desnudos era, una especie de magia o algo parecido que ambos los tenia hipnotizados o tal vez solo era el amor.

La primera envestida arrancándole a ambos un jadeo que les salía del alma mientras ella le arañaba la espalda, lo cual aunque fuera doloroso sabía que lo encendía. La pierna de House comenzaba ya a quejarse por la posición que comenzaba a causarle estragos a su energía, Cuddy lo noto y sin pedir permiso en un movimiento rápido ella comenzó a tomar el control. Los movimientos que hacia la ex decana lo volvían loco y ese brillo especial que tenían sus ojos solo cuando ambos estaban a solas la enamoraban mas como una tonta.

Lo que más le encantaba a House cuando hacia el amor con Cuddy era que en medio del acto, le daba un apasionado y largo beso que todo el tiempo lo dejaba con una sonrisa. Cada jadeo, cada sonido, cada suspiro harían que esa noche se quedara en el recuerdo de cada uno, la volvió a mirar a los ojos en su mirada ya no había tristeza angustia, ahora había pasión lujuria.

Llego el tan esperado clímax Cuddy se tumbo en el pecho de House ambos sudados y ambos con una gran sonrisa, coloco a Cuddy muy suavemente un lado de el aun así no la soltaba la seguía abrazándola mientras clavaba muy suave la nariz en el cuello de la decana para no dejar de oler esa esencia única de ella.

Cuddy primero callo rendida House no tenia muchas ganas de dormir así que se levanto, a dar una vuelta y arreglar unos asuntos con el idiota del ex de su Cuddy para dejarle en claro que no la siguiera molestando.

* * *

**Hola de Nuevo pues trate de hacerlo lo mas largo que puede malas noticias maldito carma que me cargo mi mama tiro el cuaderno donde tenia escrito este Fic y pues trate de ver los ultimos episodios de de House de la 8va temporada ya saben para que volviera a renacer eso que me impulso a hacer este fic y pues nada :'( pero al fin me llego algo y pues esto salio espero que le haya gustado. Pues Felices fiestas yo me la pase genial espero que ustedes igual.**

**Ok luego no vemos les agradezco todos lo Rw gracias saludos.**


	8. Un paso a la vez

Primero tome la tarjeta de crédito de Cuddy y la dirección de su nueva casa, la cual compartía con ese idiota como me daba rabia solo pensarlo… después de tomar un taxi y dirigirme a Cosco a comprar algunas cosas para meterle un escarmiento, estaba a punto de pagar todo cuando me vino la oscuridad a mi conciencia y si la lastimaba, y si no la puedo hacer feliz, y si le soy infiel, y si, y si la hago llorar no de nuevo me torturaba de nuevo.

Llegue a la recepción de Hotel y le pedí a la empleada que le entregara esa amarga carta a Cuddy.

Desperté y House no estaba revise mi cartera y tampoco mi tarjeta de crédito, (Seguro fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba pensé) rápido me vestí pues tenía una cita con el abogado de mi divorcio Salí corriendo pues ya era tardísimo. La recepcionista no pudo darle la carta pues Cuddy salió corriendo muy rápido… Después de Horas hablando con el abogado sobre los bienes materiales por suerte me dijo que él ni si quiera podía tocar a Rachel, pues ella solo tenía mi apellido y no tenía ningún derecho de pelear la patria protestad.

Agotada me dirija hacia el hotel para descansar y esperar que House ya estuviera ahí cuando escuche mi nombre era la recepcionista.

Disculpe señora Cuddy su acompáñate de dejo esto antes de marcharse.

Marcharse como que marcharse.-abrí el sobre era mi tarjeta de crédito y una carta con puño y letra de House.

_Cuddy no quiero que pienses mal no intentaré suicidarme de nuevo te lo prometo. Sonara algo estúpido pero quiero que antes de empezar algo nuevo contigo quiero estar bien conmigo mismo tener esa paz interior que hace mucho no tengo espero que puedas esperarme si suena descabellado que después de años de conocernos te pida tiempo_. _Bueno sé que nunca te lo digo Te amo y quiero que sepas que Sin ti soy nadie, espero que podamos vernos pronto._

Al leer esa carta sentí que la fuerza de las piernas se me iba para ya no volver, y mi visión se ponía todo negro. La recepcionista no reacciono a tiempo para evitar que Cuddy callera fuertemente contra el piso desmayada.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya la estaba extrañado, pero ya lo había hecho quizás era un maldito cobarde quizá era cierto lo que todo el tiempo me decía Wilson.

Ahí estaba Gregory House parado con el cielo cubierto de nubes tapando la luz del sol parecía que estaban a punto de reventar el cementerio estaba totalmente solo igual que la lápida donde ya hacia descansando su mejor amigo, dejo unas flores en la lápida y se marchó.

* * *

Se siente bien.- decía la recepcionista con cara de espanto pues no sabía qué hacer.

Si creo que mi presión esta baja la cabeza me da vueltas puede traerme una cerveza.

Pero eso no le hará daño.

Tranquila soy doctora no pasa nada.

Ok ahora se la mando traer.

Ya había recuperado las fuerzas y mi presión estaba normal de nuevo, aun no me cabía en la cabeza de que House se hubiera marchado de alguna forma lo comprendo pero me da tristeza de que no haya querido que lo acompañara. Mañana sería un largo día tenía que ir por Rachel y tenía que descansar.

**:::AL DIA SIGUIETE::::**

En casa de Julia.

Toc… toc… toc… Lisa.-me dio un gran abrazo en señal de respeto y de alguna forma hacerme saber que estaba conmigo.

Hola.-dije respondiendo al abrazo.

Mami!.-decía una Rachel un poco más alta y con el cabello más largo también se diría por debajo del hombro o más.

Hola como estas pequeña.-dije abrazándola muy fuerte claro con cuidado no quería tampoco dejarla si aire.

Hola mami a donde fuiste me trajiste algo.-decía la niña haciendo los ojitos más tiernos del mundo creo que de alguna manera House también le había enseñado el chantaje.

No mi vida pero que te parece si antes de ir a casa vamos por un Helado, ahora tengo que platicar con tu Tía Julia que te parece si mientras vas a jugar con tus primos.

Ok mami.- dijo sonriendo enseñándome todos los dientes.

Ambas hermanas pasaron al comedor mientras los niños jugaban en la sala.

Y dime como va lo de tu sabes.-decía Julia Cuddy.

Pues ayer hable con el abogado y pues me dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparme que él no tiene ni un derecho sobre Rachel.

Y no piensas levantar una demanda para que no se te acerque, ahí deberás Lisa tu no aprendes primero House aho..-No la dejo terminar pues Cuddy se enojó demasiando.

No te permito que insultes a House, y tú que me dices de ti solo mírate ahí sí tengo la familia perfecta pues yo no me creo toda esa basura. Rachel amor tenemos que irnos despídete te espero en el auto.- Entonces Salí enfurecida de ahí ya estaba harta que me juzgaran quienes eran ellas para juzgarme sobre mis decisiones eran mis decisiones y debían respetarlas.

Rachel venía con su pequeña mochila de ropa.- Cielo permíteme ayudarte.

No yo puedo sola.-decía enojada.

Ya ambas en el auto.- Rachel quieres ir por ese helado.- dije tratado de sonreírle pues ella no tenía la culpa de mis problemas.

No quiero nada.-decía la pequeña aun sin mirarme.

Estas enojada.-la niña solo asintió.-Porque quieres contarme.

No me gusta que pelees con la Tia Julia.

Estacione el auto y me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás del auto.-Rachel discúlpame sé que no lo entenderás porque es difícil comprender a los adultos pero tengo mis motivos me perdonas.

Si mami.- dijo abrazándome.

* * *

**Pues que creen despues de ver como 500 vídeos Huddys en Youtube llego la luz a mi cerebro y también una noche de insomnio a las 3:00 am que es como normalmente me llegan las ideas. O sabían que la cerveza sirve para subirte la presión en caso de que sufras presión baja pero ya saben en exceso lo que puede causar.**

**SE QUE DE NUEVO ME ODIARAN PERO COMO DIJO KURT COBAIN PREFIERO SER ODIADO POR LO QUE SOY QUE AMADO POR LO QUE NO SOY... naa no se crean **

**Se agradecen los Rw si es la primera vez que lo lees o siempre lo lees pero no te animas a dejar RW anímate como siempre lo he dicho ya se malo o bueno es aceptable bye saludos.**


	9. Mama I'm Coming Home

Al solo sentir su cálido abrazo de mi pequeña me dio una paz y una sensación de que todo estaría bien.- Entonces quieres ir por ese helado.-le dije

Si por favor.

Nos dirigimos a la heladería.-De que sabor lo quieres Rachel.

De… de… Arcoíris.- decía muy contenta como si fuera a recibir un millón de dólares.

Ok de arcoíris será.- Le dije al vendedor de helados.- y para mi uno de chocolate por favor.

Rachel quieres ir a visitar a la abuela.

¡Sí! Mami.- me dijo muy contenta.

De acuerdo ya acabaste.

Sí.

Después de recorrer un largo camino hacia casa de Arlene Cuddy

Lisa que sorpresa.- decía Arlene Cuddy.

Hola abuelita.

Hola princesita.

Hola mama puedo pasar.

Si adelante.

Rachel quieres chocolate caliente.-A pesar de que los padres cometían errores siempre trataban de recompensarlo con los nietos.

Si abuelita.

Rachel porque no vas a ver televisión mientras yo platico con tu Abuela sí.

Si mami.

Pasaron a la cocina y empezó la conversación. Mama podría quedarme aquí mientras se arregla lo de mi divorcio.

Si claro, ahí lisa te lo dije miles de veces estas segura de casarte.

Mama no te entiendo antes me presionabas que cuando me casaría, y al fin que lo hice me sales con esto.

Lisa solo digo que lo pienses muy bien antes de dar un paso tan grande.

Si mama prometo que tendré cuidado antes de arruinar otro matrimonio.

No refiero a eso Lisa.

A que exactamente te refieres exactamente.- Cuddy si darse cuenta ya estaba levantando la voz mucho.

Mami.- las interrumpió Rachel.

Ven cariño.-dijo Arlene mientras levantaba a Rachel.- Vamos al parque y dejar que tú mama se le baje un poco lo idiota.

Mama.-dije echándole una mirada asesina mientras Rachel se reía.

Después de que se fueron me puse a ver televisión, y aquel hombre de los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto se me vino a la mente.-House donde estarás en este momento

Regresaron del parque Lisa ya estaba calmada y Rachel venia riéndose a carcajadas pues a pesar Arlene era muy buena abuela siempre consentía a sus nietos.

Me levante del sofá.- Rachel ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer.

Si mama.- después de que se fue Rachel.

Mama perdóname tienes razón he estado muy estrazada y con esto que paso más.-dije abrazándola.

Si te refieres a lo de tu divorcio te entiendo.- Tonta me dije a mi misma casi le decía lo de House.

Por supuesto mama.-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosísimo.

Espera ahí algo más que no me has contado lo veo en tus ojos ellos nunca me mienten.-decía Arlene

No mama créeme no hay nada mas.- dije segura.

No puede ser que a la mujer que te llevo 9 meses no le mientas Lisa Cuddy.-dijo insistente.

Está bien mama el llego a intentar abuzar de mi.- Arlene solo se le salieron unas lágrimas pues se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy dura y que no era nada fácil hacer esa confesión.

Lo siento mucho Lisa.-decía abrazándola.

Mama tengo algo más que decirte.

Adelante dime.

House… House no esta muerto.

* * *

Toc… toc… toc…

Blythe House abría la puerta sin saber quién estaba parado en su entrada para su gran sorpresa.-¿Greg?- decía Blythe.

Hola Mama.- esperando que no le pegara un infarto.

Blythe solo lo abrazo y se echó a llorar, pues era casi irreal lo que estaba pasando.- Ahí dios Greg espero no estar soñando algo me decía que tu no estabas muerto mi niño.

Era algo muy estúpido no dejar a relucir sus sentimientos pues, el amor puro de una madre no lo podía rechazar nadie.- Yo también te extrañe mama y no créeme estoy seguro que no estas soñando.

¿Greg donde has estado todo este tiempo?.

Te lo contare todo pero podrías invitarme a pasar.

Ahí disculpa pasa.- Ya ambos adentro House tomo asiento en el sofá.-Quieres un poco de café.

Si claro.- Tantos recuerdos le traían esa casa unos para bien otros para mal, pero algunas veces hay que dejar todo lo malo atrás y concentrarse en ser feliz y ese era su objetivo estando ahí.

Aquí tienes.- decía Blythe House dejando una charola en la mesa de centro y sentándose a un lado de House.- Ahora dime dónde has estado todo este tiempo y lo más importante porque no le mentiste a todos.

Bueno como sabrás Wilson estaba muriendo, y bueno me querían de nuevo meter a la cárcel yo no podía permitir que mi mejor amigo muriera solo Mama.- decía House lo cual a Blythe la dejo atónita porque ella siempre se le hacía muy difícil para que House se abriera y ahora lo hacía sin sarcasmos, sin juegos lo cual la conmovía mucho.

Ahí hijo.-decía abrazándolo.- admito que fue un acto muy noble de tu parte pero no te pareció muy tonto.

Si mama me di cuenta de eso cuando vi a mi mejor amigo casi agonizando.-Volvía el sarcasmo ya muy común de él.

Lo lamento mucho Greg.- House comenzó a llorar aquel llanto que tanto había retenido, por tanta mierda que tenía su vida por sus adicciones, por las pérdidas tanto como de amigos como de amores, por la muerte de su padre adoptivo aunque no lo pareciera también le dolía, por su pierna, por todo al fin se estaba desahogando en el hombro de su madre.

Tiempos han cambiado y los tiempos están extraños  
aquí vengo pero no estoy igual  
mamá vuelvo a casa.

Tiempos pasados sienten ser  
podrías haber sido mejor amigo conmigo  
mamá vuelvo a casa.

Me dejaste entrar y me echaste  
si tu me tuviste hipnotizado  
perdido y encontrado y dado vuelta  
por de fuego de tus ojos.

Me hiciste llorar, me mentiste  
pero no puedo decir adiós  
mamá vuelvo a casa.

Podría estar en lo correcto o no  
duele tanto, ha sido mucho tiempo  
mamá vuelvo a casa.

Amor egoista si, y estamos los dos solos  
el andar antes del caer  
pero yo me voy a llevar este corazón de piedra  
tengo que tenerlo todo.

He visto tu cara cien veces  
todos los días que hemos estado apartados  
no me importa el sol, si  
porque mamá, vuelvo a casa mamá.

**Mama I'm Coming Home-Ozzy Osbourne**

* * *

**HOLA HOLA HOLA HOLA Ok basta :D Bueno pues ahora les tocaba a las suegras xD espero que haya sido de su agrado bueno el gran Ozzy no puede evitar relacionarlo.**

**Saludos **

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

Varias horas después que ya habían arreglado asuntos del pasado algunas cosas eran muy dolorosas pero así es la verdad duele.- Mama no es lo único por lo que estoy aquí, necesito que me des dinero.

Claro que si Hijo para que lo necesitas.

Tranquila ten por segura que no lo usare en drogas.

Para que lo quieres Greg.-Aun no muy convencida

Necesito a hacer un viaje al este.

Para no lo se pero algo me dice que tengo ir para aya... Me vas a ayudar o no.

Esta bien tienes auto.

No pero alquilare uno.

No te preocupes por eso ven acompáñame.-decían ambos dirigiéndose al garaje.

Yo casi no lo uso decía destapando el Corvette precioso rojo que había comprado Wilson y el mismo que había arruinado.

Porque lo tienes tu.

Pues Wilson también me dejo algo en su testamento decía que este auto era tanto suyo como tuyo y yo debía conservarlo, pero ahora que se que no has muerto es hora que regrese con uno de sus dueño.

* * *

Que estas diciendo Lisa.-decía Arlene Cuddy si poder creerlo.

Mama por favor te pediré que cierres la boca por una vez no se lo digas Julia.

Lisa pero, como puedes pedirme eso tenemos que ir a denunciarlo, porque no se si estés enterada que esto es un delito.

Lo se lo se pero, lo amo y me a demostrado que se equivoco.

Asi entonces donde esta ahora.

No lo se.

Aaa no lo sabes se nota que te ama tanto que no te puede decir donde coño esta.

Gracias por ayudarme la única vez que te pido un maldito favor y no lo puedes hacer.-decía tratando de marcharse.

Porque eres tan necia esta bien esta bien... ya se lo dijiste a Rachel.

No se si decirselo aun no lo e decidido.

Esta bien vamos a cenar.

* * *

Iba pasando el desierto de Tucson Arizona, cuando la Mujer de sonrisa maravilloso se le vino a la mente, comenzaba a oscurecerse así que me detuve en un hotel de paso para descansar y seguir mañana.

Ella despues de haber arrullado y contarle un cuento a Rachel, al fin fue a acostarse y tratar de dormir un poco. Odiaba eso estar demasiado cansada pero no poder conciliar el sueño, pues como podía dormir así no sabia donde estaba el estará bien, y si volvía a intentar recurrir a suicidio, giro para tratar de dormir pero ahora los recuerdos abarrotaban su mente, miles y miles de recuerdos llegaron claro eran 20 años de conocerse, unos para bien otros para mal, unos locos y otros románticos, despues de todo eso se quedo dormida.

* * *

Lisa amor es hora de levantarse.

Que hora es.

La 9:30 vamos levántate que el desayuno ya esta listo.

Mama no debiste me hubieras levantado antes para poder ayudarte.

No no esta bien anda vamos come.

A Cuddy le pareció muy extraño el cambio de humor de su madre.

Bueno que quieren hacer hoy podemos ir al lago o...

Cuddy la interrumpió.- No mama necesito ir de compras Rachel necesita ropa y yo igual.

O esta bien iremos a Kohl's.

Me vas a comprar juguetes mama.

Jaja veremos si te portas bien.

* * *

Había muchos pueblos ahí ya estaba por California pero no se que buscaba, no sabia exactamente cual era mi objetivo bueno de alguna manera si lo sabia pero no sabia como obtenerlo me detuve en una gasolinera me llamo mucho la atención un edificio, o una granero no bueno no esta seguro de que era, había muchos autoa quizá una convención, decidí entrar pues el edificio tenia como un magnetismo que hasta ami me llama la atención para mi gran sorpresa era una...

* * *

**Muy corto lo se pero ahi es que hace como un Mes D: ahi bere Tenias razón bueno pues descubrí que mi mama tenia el Cuaderno donde tenia este fic escrito bueno es muy difícil que tu mama descubra que eres una pervertida, discutí muy fuerte con ella pero al final ya medio se arreglo todo .**

**Pues esto realmente me afecto tanto que había estado planeando dejar esto para siempre y dejar de escribir pero no quería decepcionar a nadie y deje de continuarlo porque estaba tan enojada que no me quería desquitar con la Historia y Hacerla toda fea.**

**Gracias por Leer.**

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

Me llamo mucho la atención un edificio, o un granero no bueno no estaba seguro de que era, había muchos autos quizá una convención, decidí entrar pues el edificio tenía como un magnetismo que hasta a mí me llama la atención para mi gran sorpresa era una... IGLESIA! Rayos lo peor fue que cuando entre medio mundo que se encontraba ahí volteo a verme, que estupidez di media vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando algo que dijo el hombre con vestido que era el único que hablaba me llamo la atención.

Saben muchas personas muchas veces no les gusta ir a la iglesia pero sin embargo vienen aquí comulgan y ya saben el resto pero hay otras que vienen por ayuda porque necesitan la respuesta para algo que ellos mismos lo saben, hoy en día hay muchos jóvenes que por la falta de esa respuesta se van a las drogas y porque no decirlo también muchos adultos por eso es bueno a veces acercarse a dios se has creyente o no lo seas, seas cristiano, seas ateo, seas judío no importa todos necesitamos a veces con quien apoyarnos. Queridos Hermanos la Misa a Terminado.

Que mierda fue eso.-dijo House al salir de ahí será que acaso esa era la respuesta, si claro que lo era.

Espere espere.- El tipo de la sotana le hablaba a House.- Porque llego tan tarde a la Misa.

Pues yo...

No diga nada usted no es de por aquí, que lo trae a esta iglesia.

Emm pues vera...

No diga nada lo invito a tomar un café.-decía el hombre de aspecto un poco americano.

Pero vamos sigame en mi auto se nota que esta muy cansado yo conozco una cafetería genial que hasta levanta un muerto.

De acuerdo.- decía House pues el tipo se notaba que era agradable.

* * *

Arlene y Cuddy se encontraban en la tienda escogiendo ropa para Rachel y ella.

Yo quiero este.- decía Rachel con una camiseta de Hello kitty.

Esta bien espera que te escoja otras prendas y no iremos al probador.

Si mami puedo ir a ver a los juguetes.

Si pero no te alejes mucho si no estoy aquí estaré en la ropa de mujer.

Si mami.

Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo.- decía Arlene Cuddy con una gran sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Lo dices enserio, si mas no recuerdo tu fuiste la segunda que me reprocho sobre ser madre soltera y especialmente en adoptar.

Si pero también tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión y ella lo sabe.

Quien lo sabe y que sabe.

Rachel sabe lo de House.

Aaa no aun no.

No piezas decirle.

Mama por... en ese momento la golpea un fuerte mareo que la hace caer desmayada al suelo.

* * *

House y el tipo de la sotana o sacerdote como todos los llamaban se encontraban en la cafetería tomando un cafe negro bien cargado para House y un capuchino para el hombre.

Y bien tienes nombre.- decía House tomando la palabra.

Aa si lo lamento mi Nombre es Cesar.-decía el hombre estrechándole la mano.- y usted.

Llámeme Peter.- decia House claro tenia que inventarse un nombre no quería problemas.

Aaa si según yo usted es Gregory House.- Decía el tipo dejando con la boca abierta a House.

Puede que si puede que no la cuestión es de donde saco ese nombre.

Vamos diga la verdad usted es el gran Gregory House, yo soy un gran admirador de usted y de su libro.

Esta bien ahora que hará me acusara con la policía.

No por su puesto que no pero me encantaría ayudarlo pues yo soy un gran abogado y pudiera sacarlo de este lió en que se metió.

Jaaa.-soltaba con su gran sarcasmo.- De acuerdo ahora el sacerdote abogado que sigue los cerdos vuelan.

Jajaja yo antes de ser sacerdote y fui Juez pero basta de hablar de mi podría contarme lo que le paso y quizá pueda ayudarlo.

House solo se levanto era una estupidez hablar con ese tipo al final no se podía hacer nada el estaba muerto, y ahora que al fin sintió lo que estaba buscando tenia que regresar a casa con Cuddy y Rachel.

Ohh vamos House debe algo que se pueda hacer todo tiene solución(House seguía su camino sin tomar importancia de las palabras que iba diciendo aquel tipo) pero que no tiene nada porque vivir no le gustaría formar una familia. Y ahi fue cuando aquel inviduo dio en el clavo.

Esa imagen que muchas veces había tenido antes se le vino a la mente y esa palabra razonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza familia.

* * *

**Bueno fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió una Iglesia al fin que en la serie nunca lo había visto entrar a una bueno solo a la capilla del Hospital.**

**Después de pensar un buen rato se me vino a la mente una idea que había tenido cuando estaba en california y pues ahí lo tienen espero que sea de su agrado no quisiera alargarlo mas así que tratare de continuar pronto.**

**Continuara...**


	12. Reencuentro House y Cuddy!

Esa imagen que muchas veces había tenido antes se le vino a la mente y esa palabra razonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza familia. Era una difícil decidir pero la imagen de formar una familia con Cuddy lo superaba.

Esta bien acepto.- Decía decidido.

Ok que le parece si me cuenta su situación y como llego a eso.-Decía mientras ambos tomaban asiento.

Bueno la cosa esta así... Después de haberle explicado todo al sacerdote abogado.

Realmente esta un poco difícil pero podemos inventarnos una cuartada y quizá...

Quizá? no estoy aquí para quizás quiero un si o no.

No lo se tendría que consultarlo con mis colegas pero tienes que tener fe.

Jaa no creo en supersticiones.

A escuchado de que la fe es capaz de mover montañas.

A escuchado que la Fe es el camino fácil del mundo.

Todos necesitamos algo en que creer.

Pues yo no.

Creo que usted House necesita ir a un retiro espiritual suele ayudar a algunas personas.

Usted lo a dicho suele y algunas personas.

Oiga...

Bueno esta aquí como sacerdote predicador o como un samaritano abogado que no me cobrara nada.

Si lo lamento bueno que le parece si en una semana nos vemos en este mismo lugar y le digo que e investigado.

El solo asintió y le dio la mano al hombre.

* * *

Donde estoy.-Cuddy despertaba en una cama de hospital desorientada y con esos inexplicables mareos que aun no se iban.

Lisa estas en el hospital te desmayaste...

Que pero...

Arlene Cuddy la detuvo.- Tranquila no seas tan brusca pero tranquila ya te mandaron a hacer exámenes generales.

Mama yo no quiero estar aquí por favor vamonos.- Decía un poco desesperada y estresante.

Lisa Cuddy aquí están los resultados de sus exámenes...

* * *

**...:::Una Semana después:::...**

Hola.

Hola.

Bien y que tienes

Excelentes noticias.

Bien adelante cuenta.

Bueno después de revisar tu historial me di cuenta que tu estuviste en un psiquiátrico hace un tiempo.

Y eso nos ayuda.

Si claro y mucho podríamos utilizarlo de cuartada bueno veamos podríamos decir...

(Después de una larga explicación).

Crees que funcione.- decía House.

Claro mire House, con esta cuartada se nos pueden abrir muchas puertas.

* * *

**..:::Una Semana Antes:::..**

Lisa lisa... decía barias veces una voz muy molesta pues la cabeza parecía que le iba a explotar.

Por favor calla que siento que voy a morir.

No digas blasfemias lisa.

Lo siento Mama pero siento una nauseas horribles y me mata la cabeza; donde estamos.

En la enfermeria del centro comercial.

Y Rachel, donde esta mi niña.

Tranquila ella esta bien la deje con tu hermana.

Julia julia esta aqui.

Si lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero es como te desconectaste de todos tu familiares un tiempo entonces yo y la familia de Julia teniamos tiempo planeado esto.

Esta bien mama lo lamento solo que me siento del asco.

Lisa es muy difícil para mi hacerte esta pregunta así que contéstame con la verdad.

Que sucede mama.- se sentía como una de las veces cuando la regañaba cuando tenia 10 años de edad.

Cuando tu y House la ultima vez que se vieron usaron condón.

Mama!.

Lisa esto es importante desde cuando has tenido estos mareos.

No lo se hace algunas semanas.

Y cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvieron relaciones tu y House.

Hace... algunas semanas...

* * *

**Tiempo Después...**

De acuerdo se le acusa de daño a propiedad del estado fingir su propia muerte y entre otros como se declara el acusado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo como hace algunos años enfrente de estúpidos narcisistas corruptos; se encontraba esposado era una audiencia pequeña solo estaba el el juez el jurado el fiscal y su sacerdote abogado.-Inocente.- Ya lo habían hablado hace algunas semanas con su abogado era mas recomendable declararse inocente por cuestiones de su cuartada; Estaba tan desesperado quería terminar con todos eso tramites ya tenia tanto sin verla, House seguía con la esperanza aun su Cuddy lo estuviera esperando con los brazos abiertos.

De acuerdo respecto a las pruebas que se demostraron se le declara la liberación inmediata del acusado.- Al fin era libre había sido un proceso largo su sacerdote abogado le había dicho claramente que ante todo primero tenia que entregarse había pasado por tres audiencias y esta al fin fue la definitiva la que le regreso su libertad su esperanza.

Cesar grito de alegría pues no todo el tiempo se gana un juicio ese era un pequeño placer de la vida, House también se sentía feliz con una media sonrisa lo demostró.

Lo trasladaron a su celda para que fuera a recoger sus cosas y ahí le esperaban algunos de sus compañeros de la prisión -House! lo lograste compadre.-decía uno de los presos llamado Juan.- Hey House espero que no te olvides de nosotros cuando estés aya afuera.- decía otro de sus compañeros.- Claro idiotas si no apuñalan a nadie quizá los dejen salir pronto.- Después de una corta despedida algunos guardias vinieron para escoltarlo fuera de la prisión.

La salir con su ultima ropa una chaqueta de cuero pantalones levis sus tenis nike. En la salida lo esperaba su abogado con su auto y algunos papeles en sus manos.- Te dije que lo lograríamos.- decia estrechando fuertemente su mano con mucho entusiasmo.

Admito que pensé que nunca llegaría este día - decía llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco era a caso ese el olor de la libertad pensaba.

Bueno estos son tus papeles tu nueva acta de nacimiento etc.

Esta bien.

Y respecto a la medicina que pasara.

Aun no lo tengo decidido.

Esta bien que piensas hacer ahora.

Creo que es hora de ir a casa.

Esta bien tienes mi numero cierto ya sabes en caso de cualquier cosa.

Gracias por todo.

No hay de que dale un fuerte abrazo de mi parte a Lisa y Rachel de mi parte.

Subió a su auto seria un largo viaje pero todo lo que quería era estar ya con ella tendría que cruzar todo estados unidos pero sabia que con el corvette quizá llegaría en menos de 16 horas máximo.

* * *

Al otro lado de la Estados Unidos se encontraba Lisa Cuddy con su familia en estos últimos meses se había vuelto mas unida con su familia su ex esposo había quedado en el pasado ella termino ganando el juicio por obvias razones a veces se terminada por decepcionar porque después de esa carta no sabia nada mas de House pero sabia que el la quería y si se marcho era por algo pero el le había prometido que regresaría; mas o menos ya iba para el año que no se veían y sentía una profunda triste porque a lo largo de este tiempo había momentos que me encantaría que el estuviera a su lado pero quizá al final de cuentas todo tenia una recompensa y esa lo era sus hermosos hijos Rachel y Peter Cuddy, al final de todo las sospechas de su madre fueron ciertas, a Rachel le encanto la idea de tener un hermanito Peter era un bebe muy tranquilo a veces caprichoso a su poco tiempo no tenia casi cabello pero su tez blanca le hacia resaltar sus lindos ojos azules que eran exactamente iguales a los de su padre.

Ese día se habían reunido toda la familia la abuela Arlene su hermana Julia el esposo de Julia, sus sobrinos, el novio de su madre Derek el nuevo novio de su madre, el era un tipo muy atento muy joven para su madre pero aun asi mientras ella fuera feliz para ella estaba bien, era bastante apuesto, total esa Noche la mayoría de la familia Cuddy se reunió para cenar todos juntos mientras Rachel Jugaba Peter se encontraba en los brazos de Cuddy, cuando se escucho el timbre...

* * *

Varios policías lo habían detenido en el trayecto por los altos limites de velocidad en los que estaba conduciendo pero con todas las infracciones que le pusieran el no se detendrían quería ya estar con su mujer aunque era un sentimiento en 50 50 porque por una parte era un desesperación por verla y decirle que la amaba y por otra era es duda de si estara con alguien afortunadamente le pidió a su abogado que ahora se había convertido en su amigo que investigara donde se encontraba viviendo actualmente.

Princeton 5 millas anunciaba un letrero ya se encontraba cerca y parecía que sus nervios crecían.

Estaciono el auto frente a la casa había varios autos ahí, parecía una reunión familiar después de bajar del auto y acercarse meditar un poco sus palabras al fin toco el timbre.

* * *

Se acerco hacia al puerta con Peter en brazos quien podría ser a esta hora pues eran como las 11 mas o menos.

Abrió la puerta no lo podía creer sentía que la fuerza de sus piernas se le iba era Gregory House de nuevo frente a sus ojos parecía un sueño sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago al ver que la perilla se movía y dejaba ver a su Lisa tan radiante como siempre pero lo que lo saco de si es el enorme bebe que traía en brazos un hermoso bebe de tez blanca pero sus ojos están cerrados al parecer se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Cuddy.

House.- Al fin le decía la primeras palabras después de tanto tiempo y el encantaba como se iluminaban sus ojos al hacerlo.

Cuddy.- Decía dedicándole hacia tanto que no sonreía así.

El encanto fue interrumpido por Derek que se acerco a ambos diciendo.- Lisa porque tardas tanto...

Sentía que algo se quebraba en su corazón u oleaje le dudas invadían sus pensamientos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Al fin pude continuar la verdad la escuela no me ayuda mucho pero aquí lo tienen se acerca el final lamento no haberles agradecido sus palabras de apoyo en el anterior pero en verdad muchas gracias me ayudaron mucho.**

**Kmi es cierto si había entrado a una iglesia lo había olvidado.**

**Bueno lo del bebe hace poco fui a Burger King con algunos amigos y me encontré a un señor con un bebe hermoso no lo se rápido me recordé a el Huddy pues tenia los ojos azules azules como siempre me imagine al bebe de esta parejita parecía que lo habían sacado de mis pensamientos :3 así que no se es abuelo del bebe me lo presto y lo cargue y todo eso xD y le pregunte su nombre y me dijo que Peter que digamos este chapter es como una dedicatoria a ese bebe.**

**Ok Mas dedicatorias **

**Pues lo del padre sacerdote lo saque de mi tío así que jaja para que lo sepan si existen los Sacerdotes Abogados xD**

**A todos los que se toman un segundito para dejarme un Reviews y darme esos ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

**Saludos ****Reviews y continuo pronto :D o al menos tratare de hacerlo **


	13. Final

**Solo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que desde el principio me apoyaron para que continuara con esto muchas gracias y que mas decir esto ya no es mio es de ustedes muchas gracias :'D**

**Que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El encanto fue interrumpido por Derek que se acerco a ambos diciendo.- Lisa porque tardas tanto...

Sentía que algo se quebraba en su corazón un oleaje de dudas invadían sus pensamientos.

Sentía que si no se marchaba de ahí comentaría una locura de nuevo enfurecido solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su auto lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía.

Cuddy por tan solo la última mirada que hicieron contacto ambos sabia que aun había amor y tenían mucho de qué hablar pero no frente a su familia y definitivamente no frente a Rachel y Peter pues no sabía que tan grabes podrían ponerse las cosas.

Derek por favor diles a mama y Julia que ahora vuelvo.- decía dejándole en los brazos a Peter con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo.

De acuerdo Lisa ten cuidado ese tipo se ve muy molesto.

Si lo tendré.- decía caminando lo más rápido posible hacia el auto de House llego a tiempo pues House apenas comenzaba a encender el motor.

House por favor tenemos que hablar.- decía golpeando fuerte la ventanilla del auto pero no demasiado.

Al fin se decide a abrir la Ventanilla.- Sube.- decía abriendo los seguros del auto para que entrara.

Cuddy sin pensarlo dos veces decide entrar al auto, ya dentro del auto.- Tenemos que hablar.

Sé que tenemos que hacerlo pero no aquí.- en eso arranco el auto a toda velocidad.

Cuddy no dijo nada solo se relajo un poco tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero eso no era el momento más indicado de hacerlo.

Llegaron a un barranco donde se miraba la mayoría de la ciudad sabía exactamente donde era una vez en su tiempo de novios la había traído a ese mágico lugar.

Por dónde empezar.- decía House ocultando que aun seguía molesto.

Creo que mereces una explicación Derek es…

Aaa así que se llama Derek valla nombre de marica.- No resistió mas lo saco realmente seguía molesto.

House te estas precipitando.

Aaa así que yo me precipito después de que veo que no pudiste esperarme tan solo un poco y con el primer tipo que te topaste te revolcaste y formaste una familia.- Decía con el mismo tono de aquella vez que habían forcejeado en el hospital después de el dichoso almuerzo y con un tono de totalmente herido.

Cuddy no lo resistió a pesar de todo merecía respeto estaba a punto de darle una cachetada cuando lo pensó mejor.- House por favor dejame que te explique.

Adelante te escucho.

Derek el no es nada mío el es el nuevo novio de mi mama y si lo viste ahí es porque nos encontraste en medio de una reunión familiar.

House solo se rasco la cabeza y agacho su mirada en señal de vergüenza como podía seguir siendo tan cabron después de tanto y como después de tanto Cuddy seguía teniéndole paciencia.- Cuddy yo lo lamento tanto.- dejando caer esa mascara de bad boy y abrazando a cuddy era un abrazo muy cálido pues ahí hacia un poco de frio; a pesar de todo respondió al abrazo.

Donde has estado todo este tiempo House.

Es una larga historia.

Creo que tenemos tiempo.

No no es así Cuddy lo lamento te llevare a tu casa para que termines tu reunión.

No House eso no es tan importante ahora dios tengo tanto que contarte.- Decía muy emocionada sonriendo.

Ya será mañana ahora sube tengo que llevarte a casa.- Cuddy sin dar más guerra acepto era cierto no podía dejar a Rachel y a Peter tanto tiempo solos, si solo pudiera ya decirle que Peter es su hijo, pero ya abría tiempo para hacerlo.

…

Estaciono el auto afuera de su casa aun seguían los autos de de julia y de Arlene estacionados ahí, ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo el camino solo se dieron una última mirada y House dijo.- Te parece si nos vemos en el viejo apartamento de Wilson mañana a las 3.

Claro estaré ahí.- decía dedicándole una última sonrisa y bajando del auto se sentía como una chiquilla de secundaria.

…

Lisa donde habías estado.- Decía Arlene preocupada y molesta.

Solo fui a tomar un poco de aire.- mandándole una mirada a Derek para que no dijera nada sobre House.

No me habías dicho que se había ido con un tipo.- decía Arlene dirigiéndose a Derek.

Pues me pareció así.- Derek totalmente nervioso

Bueno Lisa fue algo encantador todo esto pero nos tenemos que ir.- decía julia en general para que Arlene también se marchara.

Esta bien si asi lo deciden.- decía Cuddy siguiendo el juego.

Pero…- decía Arlene molesta.

Vamos mama empujándola a la salida.

Al darle un abrazo de despedida a Julia, Cuddy solo le dedico un gracias al oído.

…..

En la mañana siguiente Lisa Cuddy hizo su rutina de todos los días se despertó primero que los niños para poder practicar un poco de yoga y quitarse un poco de estrés 15 minutos después Rachel despertaba primero seguido por su hermanito Peter, minutos después Cuddy prepara a Rachel para el kínder mientras mientras Peter mira un poco de televisión; Algunos minutos después llega Marina para ayudar a Cuddy con los niños, ella se prepara para el trabajo, Llega al hospital se dirige a su oficina y empieza a contar las horas para su encuentro con House.

En la Mañana siguiente Gregory House se prepara para su día con el encuentro con Cuddy el apartamento se encontraba un poco desordenado ya que eran como dos años que nadie había estado ahí llamo a la agencia a la vieja señora que solía limpiar su viejo apartamento mientras el se iría de compras para preparar algo para la merienda.

La hora llego eran las 3 de la tarde por suerte ese dia no había sitas con el consejo ni nada por el estilo, salió lo mas rápido que pudo y desapercibida de las enfermeras o doctores que la detuvieran para pedir o dialogar cualquier tema ahora solo quería llegar con House y contárselo todo.

House estaba un poco nervioso lo cual era demasiado raro ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que hace mucho que no sentía y que solo lo sentía cuando estaba cerca de Cuddy; en ese momento tocaron el timbre.

Hola.- decía dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Hola.- decía Cuddy respondiendo al saludo, House solo le dejo espacio para que entrara.

Era aquel mismo apartamento que Cuddy quiso comprar cuando estaba con lucas pero de alguna manera en acto infantil de Wilson Y House se la habían arreglado para quedarse con el.

Debes tener hambre.- sacándola de sus pensamientos.- espero que si señorita Cuddy pues la merienda esta lista.

Enserio House me sorprendes.

Terminando la comida era hora de la charla…

Bueno creo que ya quedo aclarado lo de Derek.- decía Cuddy esperando respuesta de parte del médico.

Si estoy muy apenado solo que…

¿Qué?

No soporte la idea de que no me hayas esperado, bueno creo que quizá me confundí el bebe es de Julia.- dijo aun ni con la mas mínima idea.

House tengo algo que decirte.- House solo asintió esperando la noticia.- Recuerdas la última vez que no vimos.

Si.- aun sin entender.

House el niño con el que me viste en brazos no es de Julia es hijo tuyo y mío.- decía Cuddy emocionada y a la vez con un tono de vértigo pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría House.

House lo medito varios minutos para al final decir.- ¡SOY PADRE!- tomando a Cuddy de la cintura y dándole un mágico beso en los labios.- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Lisa Cuddy.

Aunque quería seguir así junto a House pero aun tenia muchas cosas de que hablar.- House aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Por favor Cuddy no arruines el momento.

Se dejaron llevar por las caricias y los besos que parecía una guerra es sus bocas una cosa llevo a la otra y en lo menos que lo que se esperaba ya se encontraban en la habitación mientras House desvestía a Cuddy de la manera más delicada y sexy. Terminaron el acto llegando ambos al climax al mismo tiempo.

Donde has estado todo este tiempo House.

Bueno en mi pequeño viaje hubo algo muy inesperado que yo ni siquiera me lo hubiera esperado, me encontré con una buena persona que me ayudo con mi problema y… oficialmente ya no estoy muerto.

Enserio House me alegro mucho.- decía besándolo en los labios.- Pero entonces donde estuviste todo este tiempo.

Pues estuve cumpliendo una condena de 2 años pero por buen comportamiento me dejaron salir un poco antes.

Ajaa tu Gregory House por buen comportamiento no lo creo.- decía en forma de burla hacia House.

Aunque no lo creas.- decía mirándola con esos hechizantes ojos azules.

Bueno ahora quiero que me cuentes todo sobre Peter.- Poniéndose como niño pequeño esperando a que le contaran una fascinante historia.

Bueno primero mi madre me estuvo presionando para que no lo tuviera pero tú sabes todo lo que e deseado tener un bebe y mas que ese bebe fuera de mi tuyo y mío.- Decía con una imborrable sonrisa.- Pete peso 3 kilos al principio Rachel estuvo un poco celosa.

House solo la escuchaba pronunciar cada palabra con mucho entusiasmo dios como le encantaba esa mujer a veces pensaba que si lo había hechizado o algo parecido.

Horas después…

Ambos fueron juntos a la casa de Cuddy para despedir a Marina y que los dejara solos con los niños claro solo Cuddy ahora no era muy buen momento para dar explicaciones después de que noto que Marina se alejo entro a la casa Rachel no sabía toda la historia bueno lo único que le había dicho Cuddy era que House se había ido a un viaje muy largo en el que nunca volvería.

Rachel al solo ver a House entrar por la puerta salió corriendo hacia el extendiendo sus brazos para que la levantara y le diera vueltas como solia hacerlo cuando eran sus días buenos.

Vez Mama te dije que House volvería.- cubriéndole de besos toda la cara.

Si así lo hiciste.- decía Cuddy con Peter en brazos.

Mientras Cuddy preparaba la cena House jugaba con Peter y Rachel.

En la cena hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez Rachel hablaba de sus aventuras en la escuela y Peter calladito en su silla a pesar de ser un bebe no era muy molesto como los que acostumbraba a ver en la clínica pensaba House. Terminaron de cenar House fue a recostar a los niños mientras Cuddy lavaba los platos.

House la abrazo desde atrás mientras repartía besos en el cuello de Cuddy sabia lo mucho que le encantaba que hiciera eso.- Tenemos ser muy callados. House solo gimió en forma de sí; seguir repartiendo besos por su cuello hasta que no resistió tenía que besar sus labios de nuevo le dio vuelta y la empezó a besar ella trato de ahogar un gemido pero fue imposible, con ese hombre no se podía callar nada, a pasos tontos fueron a la habitación con cuidado cerraron la puerta con seguro para no arriesgarse.- Te e extrañado mucho.- decía Cuddy, House solo la callo con un.- Sshhh no hables.- decía desnudándola con la mirada repartió cálidos besos desde sus senos hasta su boca, sabía bien lo que le encantaba mientras Cuddy susurraba.- Te necesito.- House dejo el juego previo era tanta tensión sexual entre ambos que eran tan desesperados ambos para volverse uno mismo. Suavemente House se introdujo en Cuddy haciéndole arrancar un fuerte gemido que House lo callo con un beso ambos perdieron la cordura y llego la actitud de salvajes hasta que llegaron al momento de la culminación del clímax.

House.

Si.

Prométeme que nunca jamás te volverás ir quizá tengamos problemas pero no somos perfectos somos una pareja normal que tendremos que pelear algunas veces.

Y tu promete me algo que cuando nos cacemos ya no me llamaras House.

Estas hablando enserio.

Muy enserio Señora House.

Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

**Fin.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
